Deadly Reunions
by ShadowLegacy11
Summary: Sequel to Deadly Combinations. Three years have passed since Zoe Gentry had to leave Japan for America. She still misses her lover dearly. Will they meet again? Will something go right? HIRUMAxOC!
1. Chapter 1

Deadly Reunions

Summary:

Sequel to Deadly Combinations. Three years have passed since Zoe Gentry had to leave Japan for America. She still misses her lover dearly. Will they meet again? Will something go right? HIRUMAxOC!

**DISCLAIMER!**

**God, I hate these things. But, they must be done. Alright, I do not own Eyeshield 21 or anything. Just my OC and her family, friends, team, GAH! YOU KNOW THE STORY!**

**ALSO! I'm keeping the majority of the Tennessee Tigers in this one, mainly because people got a kick out of the hilarity they caused.**

**Let us begin.**

**Ch. 1: Reunions Are A Pain**

*NOBODY POV*

The sun was raising in Knoxville Tennessee, watching Paul Gentry climb onto an airplane. He was recruiting new players for his football team, The Tennessee Tigers. So far, he's only found five recruits. He wants more before going through a practice day, to see who's up for it. But there was one place where he hasn't looked. Deimon Japan, which is where he's heading.

The flight itself wasn't too bad, but the agonizing problem of finding football potential talent. He knew who he wanted to ask to join his group of crazy players, but the problem now was he had no bloody idea where to find this devil. Yep. You know exactly who he's looking for. The human devil. Yoichi Hiruma.

When he finally landed, he took all his things to a hotel that he was staying at. Ever since he sent his daughter home to Tennessee, his family missed her, so they all packed up months later and went back home. He checked in and sent his luggage up to his room, but he didn't go himself. Instead, he stayed in the lobby. He looked at the woman behind the desk. _*It couldn't hurt to ask her if she knows where Hiruma's at, right?*_ he asked himself as he walked back up to the desk.

The woman looked up at Paul and smiled. "Yes sir? Is there something else you need?"

"Um, yeah, can you tell me if you know where Hiruma Yoichi is?" The woman behind the counter, and just about everybody in the lobby in earshot, turned a deathly pale. "I guess not."

The woman regained her composure. "WHY ARE YOU LOOKING FOR THAT DEMON?" she screamed.

Paul grinned, and looked at the receptionist. "I'm recruiting him for my NFL team. Heard he's really talented."

"YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT!" the woman screamed.

"Who the hell is looking for my former captain?" a man behind Paul asked.

Paul turned around to see a man with chopped blond hair, hard black eyes, and a familiar X scar on his right cheek. Paul grinned from ear to ear. He remembered this man. "Well, if it isn't Jumonji!"

The man, Jumonji, glowered at the man in front of him. "Who the hell are you and how do you fucking know my name?" Jumonji asked.

Paul chuckled. "Don't remember me, eh?" he asked. "I shouldn't be surprised. I've gained weight since you seen me, and gotten more grey headed, thanks to all of my brats. Paul Gentry is my name."

Realization struck in Jumonji's eyes. "Y-YOU'RE Z'S OLD MAN!"

Paul smirked. "Glad you remember me, sonny!" Paul says, his southern accent drawled.

Jumonji laughed. "How can I forget you? You and your team nearly killed us in training that one time in high school."

Paul laughed. "That was all Zoe's plan."

"How is she anyway?"

"She's doing good, and yourself?"

"Good."

Paul smiled. "That's good. So, Jumonji, do you know where I can find Hiruma?" Jumonji nodded and proceeded to tell Paul that when Hiruma completed high school year, a college offered him a football scholarship. "Do you know what college?" Paul asked.

Jumonji chuckled. "I should. I go there too!"

Paul laughed. "Take me there." Then Paul looked at Jumonji. "Did you get a scholarship too?"

"Yeah, football. Same as Hiruma. Why?"

"How'd you like to play for the NFL?" Paul asked. Might as well recruit some more of Zoe's old team.

Jumonji gaped at the man in front of him. "Y-You want me on your team?"

"Yeah, I've seen some of your plays. I sent for some of the Deimon Devil Bats old tapes, and found that Hiruma and you have major talent. Just what I need. I need a new quarterback and lineman," Paul grinned.

Jumonji's shock wore off as he grinned. "I'm in."

"Great. And could you take me to Hiruma?"

"Of course. My bike's out back. Let's go," Jumonji stated. Paul just nodded and followed the former thug outside to the motorcycle. "Climb on. I'll take you to him. He's at our football field."

*AT THE COLLEGE FIELD*

"Here we are," Jumonji stated as he killed the engine on the bike. Paul and Jumonji were now in the parking lot of a fairly large college campus. "He should be around here somew-"

"YA-HA! KEEP RUNNING YOU FUCKING NEWBIES!" a painfully familiar voice screamed, followed by rapid gunfire. "AND WHERE THE FUCK IS LINEMAN 53?"

"That's my calling," Jumonji said. He jogged towards the field, with Paul behind him. "YO! Hiruma!"

"FUCKING LINEMAN! YOU'RE FUCKING LATE!" the demon yelled, pointing a gun at Jumonji.

"Sorry, Hiruma, but I got caught up. I saw an old friend."

"DO YOU THINK I GIVE A FUCK?" Hiruma screamed again.

Jumonji just smirked. "You will after you hear what he's got to say."

"He?" Hiruma asked.

"Hello Hiruma," Paul greeted, walking up behind Jumonji.

Hiruma's eyes widened slightly. "Fucking Old Man!"

Paul grinned. "Apparently, you remember me."

"What the hell are you doing here?" Hiruma snapped.

Paul smirked. "Looking for recruits for the Tennessee Tigers," Paul stated. "And Jumonji here is one of them."

Hiruma raised an eyebrow at this information. And in the back of the football players, you could hear a young underclassman say, "Man, Jumonji's lucky. Getting accepted by an NFL coach and getting him the hell out of here."

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?" Hiruma snapped.

"N-NOTHING, SIR!" the poor boy yelped.

Paul laughed. "Good to see you haven't changed a bit Hiruma. But, there's another person I want to enlist."

Hiruma snorted. "And who would that be?"

Paul grinned. "Well, I'm looking at him." Hiruma's ear twitched as he turned to look at Zoe's old man, eyebrow raised. "I'm looking for a replacement for Eli, my quarterback. And you're the man for the job."

Whispers from the team started up again. "Is this guy serious? He's asking HIRUMA to play for him? Doesn't he know how dangerous he is?"

Paul laughed again. "Yeah, runts, I know how dangerous this devil can be."

"BUT WHY ARE YOU ASKING HIM?" the boys yelled.

"Because he's a good player. And he's a really close friend of my daughters," Paul stated, not wanting to say anything more about Hiruma's and Zoe's relationship.

"Wait," a young freshman says. "You're telling me that Hiruma had a friend that's a girl?"

Jumonji decided to step in before the young fullback was peppered with bullets. "Actually, the girl was a football player. She was a wide receiver, fullback, cornerback, and replacement quarterback."

Then another boy stepped up. He was in Jumonji's class. A year younger than Hiruma. "Tsk. Yeah, right. A girl that could play? That's bullshit. Everybody knows that a chick can't play," he stated.

Jumonji's fist clenched. of He thought Zoe as a sister, and nobody messes with his "sister". "Listen here you bastard!" Jumonji snapped, fist flying.

"FUCKING LINEMAN!" Hiruma snapped. Jumonji stopped immediately. Hiruma looked at the team. "Don't you remember the training videos I showed you? Of Unlucky 13!"

"You mean that guy that did all those amazing tricks? And helped you train with a pro football team?" the youngest asked.

Hiruma just nodded. "Yes. That was the old man's brat, Zoe Gentry."

Paul glared at Hiruma. He might like the man enough to allow him to date his daughter, but that doesn't mean he liked his style of language. "I'm hoping that's a compliment to my girl, Hiruma. You may be datin' her, but don't think I won't pull a gun on ya." Paul thought over what he just said. "Or I could just sick the team on you, ya know."

Jumonji laughed. "That IS his form of a compliment."

The whole football team paled. Wouldn't you? You just figured out that Hiruma had a girlfriend? Was there even a girl wicked enough to stand him? Apparently. Well, doesn't that just put the icing on the cake. "S-So, this Zoe chick, how good was she?"

Paul laughed. "Do you young fellas know of a Kai Dunn?"

A young player's eyes widened. "YEAH! He's my idol! He's never been thrown Skyhigh, and doesn't plan on it. He's one of the best linemen in the world!"

Paul and Hiruma erupted in laughter. "Yeah, well, let's just say that my brat was able to send Kai skyhigh."

The boy's eyes widened in both fear and admiration. "Really?" Hiruma nodded, as he flipped open the Devil Handbook. Yes, he still had it. C'mon, did you honestly thing he would just drop that trait? Every boy there paled, thinking he's going to pull something on them. But Hiruma just pulled out a photo. It was of Zoe and Kai going at it. They looked equally strong, each others match. But the next photo proved that theory wrong. The next photo was of Zoe standing victorious while Kai had a dazed look in his eye. "Wow," was all the little boy could muster to say.

"So, Hiruma, what's your answer? You gonna come with me to the Superbowl? Because with you, we'll win," Paul stated.

A wicked grin spread onto Hiruma's face as he started shooting into the air. "YA-HA! YOU GOT YOURSELF A FUCKING QUARTERBACK!"

Paul sighed in relief. "Good." In all actuality, he wasn't going to let Hiruma go. He was going to get him on his team, even if it killed him. And based on Hiruma's antics, that was always a possibility.

*NEXT DAY; HIRUMA POV*

Hiruma walked onto the field, feeling the grass beneath his shoes. It felt amazing to know that he's back again. He's back in America, the same country as Zoe. He would never admit it to himself, but he wanted to see her again. He missed her. But he quickly shook those thoughts from his head. The coach said something about seeing Zoe later. Until then, Hiruma would have to wait. Finally his vision cleared and he was able to see the poor rookies getting the shit kicked out of them by the pro's. Hiruma raised an eyebrow, this was nothing compared to his method of training.

Suddenly, the sound of a microphone's feedback drew everyone's attention to the coach. "Okay, you know the routine, right team?"

"RIGHT!" everyone called.

"Then, Chase Dixon, explain to the rookies what we're gonna do," Paul ordered.

"The rookies will state their names and number, SIR!" Chase states.

"Good, now ROOKIES! NAMES!"

The first boy, a blond, blue eyes, stepped up. "Donovan Smith, number eighteen."

The next was an red head with black eyes. "Shane Regan, number seventy."

Following him was a black haired, icy blue eyes. "Matthew Randle, number eighty-nine."

Next was a black haired, grey eyed man. "Steve Fletch, number Sixty-six."

"Daniel Sparks, number twenty-three," a black eyed, blond boy says.

Jumonji stepped up, and unknown to anyone, one of the player's ear perked up at this point. They were wearing a black eyeshield. "Jumonji Kazuki, number fifty-three."

"Yoichi Hiruma, number one! YA-HA!" Hiruma screamed.

The black eyeshield player looked over at the coach, an eyebrow raised. Paul felt the look on him. He looked up to see his most prominent player looking at him. He just smiled and raised his hand, telling the player not to worry. He then focused on his team again. "Okay, Tigers! Introduction time!"

"Axel Payne, number fifty-eight, lineman: tackle," came from the familiar red head.

Next to Axel was a guy who dyed his hair green, to match his forest green eyes. "Chase Dixon, number twenty-nine, running back."

"Logan Smith, number thirty-six, fullback," a blue eyed, red head answered.

"James Steele, number forty-three, cornerback," a blond haired, blue-green eyed man stated.

Then a man with a shaved head and silver eyes stepped up. "Xavior Freeman, number eighty-two, wide receiver."

Next, it was a platinum blond with blue eyes. "Blake Stone, number six, kicker."

After Blake was a man with black hair with red streaks, and green eyes came up. "Phoenix Black, number sixty-three, lineman: offensive line."

The next guy dyed his hair a navy blue and had brown eyes. "Kai Dunn, number fifty, lineman: tackle."

Next was a dirty blond with black eyes. "Keaton Vaughn, number fifty-nine, lineman: center."

Following Keaton was a black haired, grey eyed man stood up. "Xander Cruz, number sixty, lineman; defensive line."

Lastly was the mystery player. They stood there, smirking behind their black eyeshield. _*Finally,*_ Hiruma thought.

"Man, Hiruma," a deep southern accent started. Hiruma's ear twitched. He didn't recognize this voice. "You're still the same as I remember."

"WHAT THE FUCK? I DON'T KNOW YOU!"

*MYSTERY PLAYER POV*

The mystery player wanted to die laughing on the inside. Of course Hiruma doesn't know this player. He's never seen them in true action. The player raised their hands to the helmet and unhooked the latch on their chin guard. "I'm the wide receiver for the Tennessee Tigers, Unlucky Thirteen." Then they began pulling the helmet off their head "And I'm hurt, Hiruma. You don't remember me?" The person asked in a higher octave voice.

"HOLY SHIT! IT'S A CHICK!" Shane shouted.

Hiruma's eyes widened before smirking evilly. "KEKEKE! FUCKING Z!" he screamed.

"ZOE!" Jumonji cried out as well.

The girl flashed the peace sign. "Yep! It's me Zoe!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:**

**Man, do I really have to do these? **

**My niece: If you don't want to get sued, yes.**

**Me: *glares at Niece* Shut up.**

**I do not own Eyeshield 21, or any of its characters. Just my OC and family. Hiruma and the others belong to their respectful owners.**

**Sorry for the wait! ^^; I've been brain dead with this story! I need some ideas. So, if you review, PLEASE, tell me what you wanna see!**

**Ch. 2: SheDevil's Back**

*ZOE'S POV*

I couldn't believe it. Hiruma was here, in the flesh. My boyfriend was here. "HIRUMA!" I screamed, running and embracing him into what could only be described as a glomp. "You're here!"

"Nah, fucking Z. I'm just having a fucking outta body experience!" he snapped, but his eyes said that he was glad to see me as well.

I held him closely to me. "I missed you so much, Yoichi."

Jumonji smirked. "What? No love for me?"

I looked up and seen the familiar face. Quick summary of what happened? Glomp. "JUMONJI!" I squealed. "I'm so happy you guys are here! How'd you find us?" I asked quickly.

Hiruma grinned. "Ask your fucking old man."

"But why would I need to- DAD! You jerk! That's why you took that trip!" I stated, pointing a finger at my father, tempted to throw my helmet.

Paul held up his hands. "Guilty as charged."

I grinned and embraced him. "THANK YOU DADDY!"

Paul grinned. "Anything for you, darlin'. And besides, I wanna win next season!" Paul laughed, heartedly.

The new rookies looked shell-shocked. "Did you hear that? That chick called the coach dad!" Matthew stated.

Donovan nodded. "No kidding. No wonder she's on the team."

Shane smacked Donovan in the head. "YOU IDIOT! Don't you realize that was the person who murdered us on the field twenty minutes ago!" the boy snapped.

Donovan rolled his eyes. "That's just because we didn't know it was a chick! She isn't gonna have any power over us now!"

My eyebrow twitched. "WHAT WAS THAT?" I snapped. Those boys whipped into a line. "Did I hear you say I couldn't get any power over you?"

"No ma'am!" the three boys stated.

I smiled evilly. "Good. Now we won't have any problem."

"ZOE!" my father called out.

I rolled my eyes. "WHAT?"

"You have church tonight! GO!" Paul called out.

"CRAP!" I screamed, hauling ass to the changing room. "I'M GOING!" I rushed into the changing room and changed into my usual clothing. A black, skin-tight, "Got Jesus" shirt with black, boot-cut blue jeans. Then to complete the look, I put on my black boots. I throw my football gear into my locker and grab my baseball cap, and wraparound sunglasses. I barge out of the locker room. "How do I look?" I asked, walking to my dad.

Paul smiled. "You look beautiful, darlin'."

I grinned and kissed my father's cheek. "You wouldn't mind if I steal Hiruma, do you?"

Paul shook his head and laughed. "Take him. He doesn't need any training."

I embraced my father tightly and ran to my boyfriend. "Hey, Hiruma!"

"What Damn Redneck?" Hiruma asked, using my old nickname.

I shivered, never thinking that I'd love to be called something that could be considered an insult. "Wanna go out with me? I gotta a gig somewhere."

Hiruma raised an eyebrow. "You still play?"

I whacked his arm playfully. "You know I still do!"

"Where's the gig?" Hiruma asked, his famous grin on his face.

"At my church!" I grinned evilly as I dragged him out of the stadium.

Hiruma planted his feet into the ground. "You're fucking kidding, right redneck?" Hiruma demanded, a low growl in his throat. I just shook my head no, giggling like a two year old at the mere thought of Hiruma at church. "WHY?" he screamed.

"Because, Hiruma, I'm a religious person. And I promised my pastor that I would play tonight," I answered truthfully. "Now, I gotta drop by the house and grab my guitar." And with that, I drug him to my truck. Yep, you know the one. My baby. Midnight blue with a tattered flag going down it, and the phrase, "WORN DOWN, BUT NOT DEFEATED!" across the tailgate.

"You still got this truck, Redneck?" Hiruma asked, eyebrow raised.

"Duh, this is my baby. Why would I get rid of it?" 

Hiruma rolled his eyes and got into the passenger seat. "So, we're just at this church of yours until you perform?"

I shot him a "are you serious" look. "Heck naw, I'm there for the sermon."

Hiruma seem to've visibly twitch. "I ought kill you right now."

I grinned. "Yeah, but you won't because you love me."

"Wanna bet?"

I smirked and put my hand up against my heart and picked up the necklace that Hiruma gave me three years ago. "Actually, yeah I do. I'd be my life, and this necklace on it."

Hiruma looked at me, amazement in his eyes. "You kept it? After all these years?"

I looked at him like he was crazy . . . Crazier than he already was. "Of course I did, Hiruma. Why wouldn't I?"

Hiruma didn't answer, he just reached out a hand and put it in my hair. It was a small gesture, but it spoke volumes. And just as quickly as it started, it stopped. He retracted his and looked out the window. "So, what's you're old house like?"

I giggled. "It's the same as when you were here three years ago. Nothing changed. That was my old house. I've got an apartment now."

Hiruma raised an eyebrow. "You've got an apartment?"

I grinned widely. "Yep. And I love it."

*HIRUMA'S POV*

Zoe looked just about the same, only her hair was grown out. It was going down past her shoulders. And her eyes were different. The normal grey/blue color was the same, but they're more determined. Beautiful. But Hiruma would be damned if he says it out loud.

"What about your dogs?"

"They stay with me," she said, grinning.

Hiruma fought down the blush and watched the road as they headed to a place only known to his girlfriend.


	3. Chapter 3

Deadly Reunions

**DISCLAIMER:**

**I OWN NOTHING ABOUT EYESHIELD 21. (DAMMIT! I WANT YOICHI! Lol.) I only own the OC's I have put into this story. And you know who they are, Zoe, her dad, her mom, her brother, her sister, her father's team, etc. You get the idea, right? I hope so, you guys stuck with me for this long!**

**Okay, now I realized I haven't worked on this freaking story in FOREVER! And I apologize, I've just had no inspiration to write. DAMN YOU WRITERS BLOCK! Well, I had a tiny break through and was able to type this thing out, so I hope you enjoy it. And I kinda need help for next chapter, so review and help me out?**

**Chapter 3: Faith Put To The Test**

*HIRUMA POV*

Hiruma sighed as they pulled in front of a one building apartment. Hiruma raised an eyebrow. "This is your apartment? It looks more like a house."

Zoe laughed. "Sorry, I call it my apartment. This person next door is renting out this house, so it's like an apartment," she stated, grinning like a mad person.

Hiruma just chuckled. This was definitely the same Zoe that left Japan three years ago. He missed her, playing for the team, missing his senior year of high school. He could've killed lizard boy when he learned that it was all because of that idiot's decision, Zoe had to leave. It took everyone on the team to hold him back as he went on a raging rampage, wanting to kill the bastard, but he refrained himself and went to the hospital instead to stay with Zoe, and meet her at the airport. "So, Redneck, what have you been up too since you left?"

Zoe shrugged. "What ever I had to do to get by. Even went to college for two years, then ditched that and played for dad. Now look at me. I'll hate it when drafts come."

"Why?"

"I'll get drafted to another team, and you might too, Yoichi," she said, using his first name. Hiruma had to fight down the shiver that wanted to rack through him when his first name rolled off her tongue. He missed her voice, her smart ass attitude. Ah, fuck it. He missed everything about her.

"So, what's with this church thing you're dragging me too?"

Zoe laughed. "Well, we'll get there for praise and worship, which I'll be in the band, and singing, and then I gotta take the kids to children church in the back," Zoe explained, getting out of the truck.

Hiruma raised an eyebrow. "Children's church?"

"Yeah, it's were one of the church members take the kids in the back and gives them a lesson plan from the Bible. This week's mine."

Hiruma nodded, as if understanding, as the front door was opened. "You've done pretty good for yourself, Redneck."

*ZOE POV*

I blushed majorly, pushing some of the hair from my face. "Thanks, Hiruma. You rarely give out compliments," I snickered, causing Hiruma's ear to twitch, which I still found utterly adorable!

"So when do you have to be at this fucking church thing?" Hiruma asked, walking around the TV room portion of my house, which was the first thing you walked into from the front door. If you go through the TV/game room, which is where the Super Nintendo and Wii are located, you'll find yourself in the kitchen part of my house. To the right of the kitchen, there's a bathroom, and then a pantry. Then off to the left of the kitchen, just past the refrigerator, there's a small hallway that leads to my room, on the left, and the living room, on the right.

"In about twenty minutes, but it's a five minute walk from this place," I stated, grinning widely. "So, how's the team been?"

Hiruma scoffed. "Please, after winning the Christmas Bowl, they fucking ruled the school."

"Oh, you guys won?" I asked, looking at my boyfriend with curious eyes.

"YOU DIDN'T FUCKING WATCH?" Hiruma screamed at me, making me laugh.

"Of course I did, dumbass," I stated. "Don't you know sarcasm when you hear it?"

"With you there's no fucking telling," he growled, walking into the living room of the apartment.

"Uh, Hiruma, I woul-" My warning came too late though . . .

*HIRUMA POV*

The moment Hiruma sat on the sectional couch in Zoe's living room, he was ambushed. By five familiar dogs. "GET THE FUCK OFF ME!" he yelled, pulling out a shotgun from seemingly no where. Yep. Same Hiruma.

Zoe smiled at that. Hiruma definitely had never changed since she left. "Down guys," she chuckled, the dogs following the command, returning to their own corner of the living room. "Sorry Yoichi," Zoe apologized, a light blush coming onto her face from using his first name.

The effect happened to Hiruma too, only lightly. "Whatever," he scoffed, looking around the living room as Zoe left to get dressed. It was a warming tan color, with a green sectional. The colors went decently together. And then there was the entertainment center. *Holy Shit,* was the only thing Hiruma could describe the thing as. It was fucking HUGE! It went from the hardwood floor all the way to the ceiling, maybe an inch from actually touching. Inside the entertainment center was a lovely 52'' flat screen TV, with a surround system. Below the TV, in it's own little section, was a PS2, PS3, and an Xbox.

*ZOE POV*

I walked into my teal colored bedroom, to grab my guitar. The door was shut, so I was face to face with my two posters on my door, one of Randy Orton, and the other of Jeff and Matt Hardy. I smiled and opened, the door, revealing the two more posters on the back, another Randy Orton poster, and then my favorite movie poster. The Boondock Saints. Shaking my head at the mini fan girl in me, I slung the guitar case over my shoulder and walked back into the living room, only to find Hiruma scanning at my entertainment center. "Enjoying yourself?" I asked, leaning against the doorframe.

Hiruma looked up at me and grinned widely, making me remember all those memories of training. "Of fucking course, fucking Redneck!"

"Never thought that would sound good," I laughed, walking into the kitchen. "C'mon, Hiruma, time to head to the church. They should be halfway through prayer time. I only have a few rules."

"And what are those?" Hiruma asked, skeptically.

"One, no fucking cussing!" I muttered, making Hiruma's eye twitch. "Two, no pulling out guns, and three no hurting people."

"You realized you just asked me not to be me, right?" he asked, his ear twitching now.

"It's just for an hour. It won't kill you, right?" I asked, taking his hand and leading him outside, locking the house, then heading to the church down the block.

"What the fuck ever," Hiruma growled, his face growing a light blush as I held his hand. *What have I got myself fucking into?* he asked in his mind.

**REVIEW! I COMMAND THAT YOU DO! XD**

**Pwease?**


	4. Chapter 4

Deadly Reunions

**I DO NOT, I repeat, DO NOT, own Eyeshield 21. All rights to this wonderful manga/anime goes straight to their rightful owners. (even though I want Hiruma all to myself) Oh well, I do, however, have all rights to Zoe, the church (the name is the name of my actual church too, XD), the church goers, children, Zoe's family, and my whole lovely team of the Tennessee Tigers!**

**Okay, after putting up chapter three, I got this idea in my head, and lost it. So I had to put it up tonight. Hope you find it funny.**

**Ch. 4: Good Luck, Pastor.**

**Enjoy ^_^**

*ZOE POV*

I sighed as I basically dragged Hiruma to the church. Yes, he's thin as a fucking stick, but this boy's got some weight on his bones, and he's able to stop me a few times, but I'll be damned to have me stop when I got this far! "C'mon, Hiruma! You said you'd go!" I whined, barely making it to the front door.

The church was a two story building, with a basement. It was a pretty good size building. It was brick, and above the door said, "River Of Life". I grinned in pride at this building. I was born and raised in this church, so I knew everyone. I opened the door and walked in, with Hiruma in tow. And I swear, I thought I heard him hiss when he passed through the doorway.

"See, Hiruma? It's not so bad," I stated, trying to be supportive. "You've been in here for three seconds and you haven't combusted from the holiness in this church!"

Hiruma's eye twitched as he glared daggers at me, making me laugh. "You're really asking for a gun to the fucking face!" he growled under his breath.

I slapped him in the arm. "Remember, no guns and no cussing!" I scolded, walking into the main room of the church, leading him out of the foyer.

"What the f-"

"Hiruma," I cut him off with a low warning.

"-Ever," he muttered, rolling his eyes.

Zoe smiled and patted his shoulder. "There you go."

"ZOE! YOU'RE HERE!" a high pitched voiced yelled, as they raced towards Hiruma and I.

*HIRUMA POV*

His ear twitched at the pitch of the squeal, and his eyes scanned the church, looking at the people, trying to find the source, only too see a little girl in a midnight blue dress, and bobbing black hair, racing towards Zoe.

"ZOE!" the girl squealed one more time before jumping at Zoe, who caught her.

"Hey there, kiddo," Zoe stated, grinning at the girl, who looked about three. "What are you doing here, Robin?" she asked.

Robin beamed at Zoe. "I'm one of the kids you're going to watch tonight!" she exclaimed.

Zoe faked being surprised, and she pulled it off effectively well, in Hiruma's eyes. "Oh, you don't say? That'll be great. I'm assuming that Jake, your little brother will be here too?" Zoe asked, looking into the three year old's brown eyes.

"Yeah! He's here too!" That's when Robin finally noticed the man standing next to Zoe, in a number one football jersey, and jeans. "Zoe?" The dirty blond made a sound, letting the little girl know that she heard her. "Who's this guy? Is he a fairy?" she asked, looking at Hiruma's ears.

Zoe lost it. "GAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" she laughed, covering her mouth slightly, glancing over at Hiruma, to see his reaction. Oh, it was not pretty. Hiruma bowed his head forward slightly, so that his bleach blond hair hid his eyes. His mouth was in a grim line, and his fists were clenching and unclenching.

Robin didn't notice though. "Well, is he? He's got the ears, and all he need is the pink wings, and he'll be a true fairy!"

*ZOE POV*

I couldn't breath, I was laughing way to much. But I slowly calmed down, before Hiruma's twitching hand reached behind him. "N-No, Robin, honey. He's not a fairy. He's far from it. He's my boyfriend and a player on my team," I explained, grabbing onto Hiruma's hand, which was making it's way behind his back, to his unexplainable hoard of guns.

Robin's brown eyes widen. "Awww, Zoe! You gots a boyfriend!"

I just laughed, and nodded. "Yeah, I do, don't I? And he's going to be on his BEST behavior, RIGHT, Hiruma?" I asked, looking over at Hiruma with a warning glare.

"Tsk," Hiruma scoffed, looking in the other direction.

"Well, Robin, why don't you take Hiruma over to where I usually sit during service, and I'll get ready for Praise and Worship?" I asked, setting the little girl down.

This girl might have well gotten the document with America's secret, she took it that seriously. "Okay Zoe!"

*HIRUMA POV*

The devil's eye was severely twitching as this little girl, named Robin, took his hand and lead him to the row of seats behind the first row. "It's this way, Mr. Hiruma!" she stated, pulling him along. You have no idea how badly he wanted to snap at the kid, but when he looked up to see the look Zoe gave him, his head slumped, and let the kid lead the way.

"Whatever," he growled. He's been saying that a lot, lately. Damn Zoe.

"Ooh! This is the best part, Mr. Hiruma!" Hiruma's ear twitched at that. Mr. Hiruma was his fucking father.

"Just Hiruma, got it, kid?"

Robin ignored the annoyance in his voice and grinned. "Okay!" And with that, she sat down, and patted the seat next to him, where he sat, looking forward, to see Zoe, setting up a stage and getting the microphone ready.

"Okay, River of Life Church," Zoe started, strumming her guitar. "You ready to Praise?"

The whole church erupted in cheers. This was going to be a long night for Hiruma.

**Review please?**


End file.
